Never again
by Natz5
Summary: When a standard mission goes horribly wrong, two members of Atlantis are kidnapped. Two weeks later one of them is returned. But at what cost to the Major who still remains missing? Seven months later and they might finally be able to get some answers.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey! I got this idea stuck in my head and now it won't leave me alone. So I figured I would give it a go :) Hope you enjoy it and please don't hesitate to review afterwards.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis or any of it's brilliance**

* * *

The past seven months had been unlike any he could imagine. Filled with anger, worry and a frustration that ran deep within him McKay was losing hope. He was sick of people putting his own life before their own. Did they think he wanted to have that kind of guilt? Did they want to be another fallen hero? He might have a big ego, some might call him arrogant but that didn't mean he wanted people sacrificing themselves just to save him. It was bad enough when it was someone he barely knew but when it was someone he had come to know and respect and even consider a friend, it made him sick to his stomach.

He remembered the last time he had seen Major Lorne and how bad he had looked. Brown eyes turning to look at him that no matter how many times he said he was fine revealed how much pain he was really in. He remembered how he had tried to argue, tried to get them to let the injured solider go. How he had turned to Lorne, telling him to stop being an idiot that he, Doctor Rodney McKay who had saved Atlantis at least a dozen times could save one Major. He remembered how desperate he had been to hear a quip, a teasing remark, a bit of that humor that only Lorne could say with such a straight face. Instead he had gotten a sad smile and a shake of his head. Resignation was clearly written on Lorne's damp face, a fever having set in three days earlier.

"Not this time Rodney."

McKay didn't allow his eyes to move from the Majors as he was shoved backwards onto the platform that would send him home. He saw Evan fight his restraints as their captives raised a gun to his face. He had blinked at the barrel, less than an inch from his nose, before realizing it was only there as a precaution to ensure he didn't try anything. If he was Ronon, Teyla, Sheppard or even Lorne, McKay's mind flashing back to the day before when the Major had killed a guard, he could have done some fancy ninja move and disarmed him. But he wasn't. And he knew what would happen to Evan if he tried anything. Dead before he could even blink. He looked back at the Major and was surprised to see a smile gracing his face. It was a shadow of his usual grin but McKay was too pleased to notice. He smiled back.

"McKay, there's a box of chocolate chip biscuits in my desk. I want you to have them."

McKay couldn't help the look of outrage on his face. He had been complaining how there were no biscuits left for weeks! He grinned though when he saw Lorne laughing softly.

"Enjoy McKay. Also there are some paintings and sketches under my bed. You'll know what to do with them when you see them. It's been an honor McKay."

And with that he was gone as Rodney found himself engulfed in a blue light similar to the Asgard beaming technology. On instinct he closed his eyes. The sound of P-90s being cocked had him opening them again. He was back in Atlantis, smack bang in the middle of the gate room.

"Holy… Rodney?"

He looked up to see John running down the stairs towards him, followed closely by Woolsey. Pushing himself up into a standing position, wincing as his injuries brought along a new wave of pain, he glanced up to the control room and breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing Zelenka. He was staring down at Rodney, mouth wide open with his glasses hanging crooked from his nose. He could only imagine the shock everyone was feeling but right now they had more important things to think about. Like getting a stubborn Major off an alien spaceship.

"Radek! Check the long range sensors and find the ship that just beamed me down. Major Lorne is onboard and is badly injured. Then someone get a couple of jumpers ready to go after them."

There was a moment of stunned silence before Zelenka spun around and begun tapping away at a computer. McKay turned to Sheppard and Woolsey, the confusion and relief evident. There was also an underlying wariness and he knew he had a lot of questions to answer. He held up a hand to silence them when Sheppard opened his mouth to speak.

"Just wait for a minute, please?"

The Colonel stared at him for a second before nodding. He could wait. At the moment he was just glad to have Rodney back. His thoughts went to his still missing XO. McKay had said he was on the ship so he would go after it. He turned to get a jumper ready when he glanced up at Radek and saw the frustration radiating off him. McKay followed Johns gaze and saw Zelenka frowning and muttering in Czech. His stomach dropped, knowing it wouldn't be good news. Radek turned towards him, his expression grave.

"I'm sorry Rodney. They were present for thirty seconds while they beamed you down and then they just vanished."

McKay simply nodded, swallowing around a lump in his throat. He hadn't expected them to stick around and with the technology he had seen he knew it would be tough to find them again. That wouldn't stop him trying though.

He turned back to the two leaders of Atlantis, resignation on his face.

"Whatever questions you have, they can wait till I get to the infirmary. I feel like I was run over by a stampede of elephants!"

* * *

**So that's the tempting teaser! Let me know what you think and I will be back with a new chapter soon. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update :)**


	2. Chapter one

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added this story as a favorite or anything like that. I decided to post the next chapter now just because I can :P And becuase of the popular demand.**

**Usual disclaimer: I don't own squat. Sigh....**

* * *

Rodney sat still on the infirmary bed, barely registering when a nurse drew some of his blood. His team members, who stood at the end of his bed, exchanged worried glances. Last time McKay had to have blood drawn he had whined the entire time, muttering about how medicine wasn't even a real science and how they were doing this just to torment him. This time however, he seemed oblivious to his surroundings as he sat frowning at the floor, as if it was somehow responsible for everything wrong in the world. Lost in his thoughts, he took no notice of the worried looks sent his way.

Sheppard tapped his fingers impatiently on the bed rail. McKay and Lorne had been missing for two and a half weeks, taken when the planet they were visiting was attacked by an unknown force. All they had known was that they had enough fire power to take out a gate. At first they had believed the Wraith were behind it but after hearing the reports from Lieutenant Cadman and Sergeant McEwan who had managed to get back through the gate relatively unharmed they had realized that it was someone they had never had contact with. It had chilled him a little when he realized they didn't even have a starting point. With the Gate disengaged and the Deadalus a week out they had limited options in trying to figure out what happened.

Upon arriving on the planet they had found the village reduced to rubble and a pile of bodies that Cadman and McEwan recognized as the villagers who hadn't made it through the gate. They had spent the rest of the week there, looking for any lead. Teyla had talked to her people and a number of planets she traded with. No one knew anything about where their missing people were but they learnt that the ship that had taken Lorne and McKay had visited a number of planets, always taking a couple of their inhabitants with them. They were never heard from again. Sheppard's hope had dropped on hearing that Intel. Just what they needed. Another enemy. He knew then that he would never stop looking for either one of them.

He lifted his head when Ronon nudged him in the ribs. McKay was looking at him, exasperation clearly showing. He realized McKay had said something and had expected him to answer. When Sheppard gave him a questioning look Rodney sighed while rolling his eyes.

"I asked if you had any news on Major Lorne. He promised them something in return for my freedom. He was already suffering from the injuries he got when the gate was bombed. I… I don't know how much more he can handle."

The meaning behind McKay's words sunk in. Exchanging glances with Teyla and Ronon John nodded and stepped back to talk to Radek on the radio. Rodney watched John carefully. He might not be the most sensitive guy but he knew a little about body language. Sheppard's slumped shoulders and frown was telling him more than he wanted to know.

Sheppard looked up at that point and met Rodney's eyes with a steady gaze.

"Zelenka is working on it but he's having trouble finding them. There's nothing on the long range sensors and a hyper-space window wasn't detected before or after you arrived. I sent a couple of jumpers up to have a look around but they haven't found anything. It's like the ship just appeared, dropped you off, then disappeared again."

He took a step forward, his eyes not leaving Rodney's.

"I need to know what happened, McKay. You've been gone for two and a half weeks. I need to know what happened."

Rodney dropped his gaze at that but nodded slowly. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything, the privacy curtain was ripped back to reveal Woolsey and a crying Doctor.

"Jennifer!"

She gave Rodney a watery smile before stepping forward and enveloping him in a tight hug. She let go almost instantly when she felt him wince. Snapping into Doctor Mode she grabbed his chart and ran her eyes down the list of injuries.

"Bruised ribs, second degree burns on upper right bicep, sprained left wrist, a number of bruises and small contusions and the back end of a mild concussion? God Rodney, what happened?"

McKay took her hand in his before turning back to Sheppard.

"The day started off so well. When we arrived through the gate they were waiting for us. Lorne told Cadman and McEwan to stay at the gate. The Intons preferred speaking to us because we had the gene. The leader took us back to the village where they had set up a feast in our honor. They were treating Lorne and I like royalty."

"_No really. You've done enough. We don't need all this. We're not ancients; we just have a gene which allows us to interact and…"_

_At the blank looks he was getting, Lorne turned desperately to McKay._

"_Little help? You know this stuff a lot better then me."_

_McKay shook his head as he picked up a Danish looking food._

"_Sorry Major. Colonel Sheppard 'banned' me from trying to explain the ATA gene."_

"_Since when do you listen to orders?"_

"_Ha that's funny." He sniffed the pastry in his hand. "Do you think this has lemon in it?"_

_He heard Lorne mutter something like 'I hope so' while sending a glare in his direction before turning back to the leader of the village who was currently trying to shove a baby into his arms._

"_You must bless the children. Protect them from the evils of this world."_

_McKay couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped him. The look Evan shot him was nothing but poisonous. He opened his mouth to retort when a scream from outside sent him running to the door._

"_Holy cow."_

_With that he was unclipping his P-90 and tapping his radio._

"_Lieutenant, an alien spaceship has just appeared above the village. Most likely hostile. I'm sending as many villagers as I can back to you at the gate. Let Atlantis know what's happening. Hold that gate open for as long as possible then get McEwan and yourself through."_

_At the sound of her protests, Lorne cut her off with a sharp voice._

"_That's an order Cadman! I'm sending McKay back now."_

_While he had been talking, Lorne had been rushing around pulling people to their feet._

"_Head for the gate. We'll take you to our home. I'll get the rest of the villagers. McKay, I want you to go with them. Get through the gate as soon as possible."_

_He held the door open as the occupants ran outside. The screams had increased in volume and intensity. The terror was easy to hear. He turned back to look at McKay who was defiantly standing his ground, although looking rather pale._

"_McKay move!"_

"_Oh no! I'm not going to let you go off and play hero and then get yourself killed. If I can stop Sheppard from doing a suicidal move, I can stop you!"_

_Neither of them moved as they attempted to out stare each other. A loud explosion had both of them looking out the window. Smoke was billowing high in the sky and as they listened the sound of gunfire met their ears._

"_Fine! But you stay close to me and if I tell you to hide or shut up you do it. No debates!"_

_McKay simply nodded before raising his P-90. Lorne stepped outside and surveyed the surrounding area. A group of villagers ran past and he was relieved to see them heading for the gate. He started off in the direction they had come from, McKay following closely behind._

_Another large explosion rocked the ground. Both men instinctively covered their heads with their arms. When they next looked up, the ship was slowly moving away from the village. When he saw what direction it was heading, Lorne let out a loud curse._

"_It's heading for the gate!" He yelled, taking off in the same direction. _

_McKay followed after him, huffing and puffing with the effort while quietly cursing that last Danish. He could hear Lorne yelling orders over the radio as they ran through the forest that sat between the village and the clearing where the gate sat._

"_Cadman, the ship is heading your way. Get through the gate now! It's been bombing the hell out of the village and I have a bad feeling it's going to do the same thing to the gate. Get McEwan and as many villagers as you can and jump through the gate!"_

_McKay was stunned at how serious and authoritative the Major sounded. He was used to the light joking tone he usually used. He had never seen him this worked up before, not even when they had been trapped under the rubble together while looking for Teyla. That had been a fun day. Rodney heard Cadman ask how far away they were. He saw Lorne shoot him a backwards glance before answering._

"_We'll make it back, don't worry. You know Sheppard would chuck be off one of the towers if something happened to McKay."_

_McKay's scoff went unheard as Lorne kept his attention on running and listening to Cadman._

"_Go through Lieutenant. We'll see you soon, I promise. Just keep the gate room clear so we don't fall on anyone."_

_That got McKay a pointed look. An annoyed expression appeared on his face. Of course no one would let him forget that._

"_It was one time! We were running, I had to dive through the gate. Colonel Carter was standing much to close and I was not trying to 'cop a feel' as your military personnel were implying. Oh yes I heard!"_

_Lorne's expression went from amusement to surprise back to amusement. It had been an entertaining week for most of the staff on Atlantis._

_McKay could feel a stitch building in his side. Normally he would be the first to stop and complain but the fear of what an explosion as big as the one they were expecting had him push onwards. When his life was threatened, McKay became a force to be reckoned with. Still he wasn't as fit as Major Lorne so he was surprised when Evan dropped back slightly, keeping in time with him. Rodney shot him a look._

"_I meant what I said McKay. I'm not leaving you here. We either both go through or we don't."_

_McKay was silent for a moment before he rolled his eyes and threw a hand up in exasperation._

"_Wow that was some speech Major. I don't want you giving any kind of inspirational speech, especially when I'm involved."_

_Lorne simply grunted in response._

"_You've been hanging out with Ronon again haven't you?"_

"_How bout we focus on running? You're sounding a bit out of breath, McKay."_

"_First smart thing you've said all day."_

_McKay stared at Lorne for a moment before remembering he was running through a tree infested forest. How great would it be if he tripped over now?_

_They were almost at the clearing and both men gave a sigh of relief. The gate was just visible through the trees. It was still active, the event horizon glistening in the light. Lorne breathed another sigh of relief upon seeing Cadman had followed his orders and gone through the gate._

_Their radios crackled into life as Sheppard's voice echoed in their ear._

"_McKay? Major? This is Sheppard. How are things going?"_

"_It's wonderful! Simply spectacular! How the hell do you think its going?"_

"_We're almost there, sir. I lost sight of the ship a few minutes back but I think they changed course and headed in a different- McKay look out!"_

_They were just entering the clearing when Lorne called out. He barely had enough time to take in the two lights dropping towards the gate before a shove pushed him behind one of the large trees that lined the edge of the forest. He landed hard on his back, his head snapping back and hitting a rock. He lay stunned, needing a minute to figure out what just happened before the explosion hit him. His senses were overwhelmed by the bombs. The roar of the sound, the intensity of the heat and the simple force of it had him ducking his head again. But not before he saw something that scared him just as much as this whole day. When Lorne had pushed him out of the way he had left himself out in the open. The force of the explosion had flung him backwards, slamming him into a tree. When everything had settled down Rodney looked up, his ears still ringing. Immediately his eyes sought out the Major. He gasped in horror at what he saw. Evan lay crumpled against the base of a tree with blood running down the side of his face and the back of his neck. His left arm lay at a strange angle and McKay was sure it was broken. The thing that scared him the most was the front of his tact vest. Lorne had two large wounds, both of which looked bad. McKay felt the familiar feeling of nausea rise as the combined force of his concussion and the sight of Lorne bleeding heavily. He had a large burn on the right side of his chest and as Rodney crawled closer he could see the singed materials that surround the wound. The Majors skin was raw, a horrible red that glistened in the fire from the gate. Rodney lowered his eyes, trying to fight the overwhelming urge to throw up. Instead his eyes fell to the large piece of shrapnel that was sticking out of Lorne's stomach. Blood flowed down around the wound and McKay couldn't help stare at it, horrified. Trying to calm himself he tore his eyes away from the wound. He realized he had to make sure the Major was still alive. Cautiously he raised his hand and placed two fingers on Lorne's neck. For a moment he felt nothing and the panic really began to build. Then a weak beat reached him and he chuckled nervously. He was alive. McKay held a hand in front of Lorne's mouth until he felt the faint feeling of a breath._

"_Ok, ok. He's alive and breathing. Just. Shut up. He'll be fine. I think. No he WILL be fine, no doubt about it. But of course he had to leave me here alone on an alien planet that's being invaded by another group of aliens with no way to call for help." He laughed nervously, pacing backwards and forwards in front of the injured solider. "But no worries because I'm Doctor Meredith Rodney McKay, smartest person in two universes! … I'm talking to myself. Why am I talking to myself? Oh right because the Major had to go and be a hero and push me out of the way. Didn't I talk to him about doing things like that? Well I should. Anyway, now he's unconscious and I, once again have to figure out how to save not only myself but his sorry ass!"_

_A noise behind him made him start, spinning around in fear. He had lost his P-90 in the explosion. Desperately trying to pull his side arm out of its holster McKay's eyes widened when he found himself face to face with one of the aliens from the ship. It wore full body armor, grey in color. As Rodney looked at in shock he noticed it was around his height. It was then Rodney noticed the gun being pointed at his head._

"_Oh crap."_

_He raised his eyes to look at the stranger in front of him.  
"Uh… hi."_

_The gun came crashing down across his face, knocking him unconscious. Standing still for a moment, the armor clad creature surveyed his two captives. He had a good feeling about these two. He reached down, snapping a platinum bracelet around Lorne and McKay's wrists. There was a faint buzz as they activated before a small red light came on. Watching the two men in front of him, he spoke clearly into his radio._

"_I have two ready for transport."_

_The alien, Lorne and McKay were engulfed in a blue light before appearing in a cell aboard the ship. Without a word the warrior left the cell, its two new occupants lying unconscious on the ground._

**A/N: So there you go! hope you all enjoyed that and be on the look out for the next chapter soon :) Please review. I love to hear what you guys think**


	3. Chapter two

**A/N: Howdy! Here's another chapter for all you hungry people! Hope you enjoy and thanks to everyone who has reviewed or added**** me to their favorites XD**

**Have an awesome day!**

* * *

Seven months later...

The whoosh of the gate shutting down echoed in the rocky cavern they had just arrived in. There was a small single file path heading through a cave, the only way out of the quiet area that housed the gate.

"Well this is new. No trees," McKay stated, bored already. He didn't expect anything to come from this world but it was a new world and who knew. They might find some cool piece of alien tech for him to play with. He knew the real reason they were here though. An invitation had been extended to Atlantis to visit the planet Nuron where a battle tournament was starting. They were to be the guests of honor. McKay had groaned and done everything in his power to get out of it but Colonel Sheppard had insisted. So now, Teyla, Ronon, Sheppard and Rodney were making their way to the stadium. Ronon was probably the one most enthusiastic about the tournament; however he was the only one who really didn't want to go. But here he was, two minutes through the gate and already starting to feel a little peckish.

"I hope they have food there. I'm starving!"

"Did you not have lunch with Dr Keller thirty minutes ago?"

McKay looked back at Teyla, trying to figure out if she was teasing him or not. He could never tell.  
"Well yes. But that was a while ago. My body is a complicated, finely tuned piece of perfection. I don't want to upset the balance so I have to eat regularly."

He saw Ronon and John exchange looks but no one said another word.

"It's true" he mumbled, pitying himself.

Luckily the stadium was only a couple of miles from the gate and as they emerged from the caves the sound of cheering fell upon them. Ronon gave a feral grin before picking up the speed, overtaking Sheppard who was on point.

"Alright we'll pick up the pace a bit so we don't lose sight of Chewy here."

"What, just because the caveman over there is eager to go and beat someone else up doesn't mean we have to suffer my running the last mile, in fact I refuse!"

"Alright if you feel that strongly about it, we'll try to save you some of the lovely buffet but you never know. Someone might just forget' Sheppard replied throwing a pointed look at Ronon's back.

It was common knowledge that Ronon and McKay were two of the biggest eaters on Atlantis. The only difference between them was that Ronon could hold off from eating for hours, even days. Not that that was a common occurrence. McKay on the other hand needed food. All the time. And people were happy to give it to him if it kept him from becoming too grouchy.

They made the rest of the trek in silence, Rodney checking his laptop every few seconds while the others walked in step around him, keeping an eye out for anything unusual. Just because this was a friendly planet, didn't mean there were no nasty surprises just waiting to pop up. Another roar from the crowd had them walking faster still. The sense of excitement and anticipation was beginning to build. As they rounded the last patch of rocks, a large oval rock stadium came into view. It was impressive to say the least. They stopped as one as they craned their necks upwards. It looked like something straight out of Ancient Greece.

"Well this is different." Rodney exclaimed.

The others all nodded in agreement. It wasn't everyday you saw something as big as this. They approached it with caution, not really expecting something this big. When they had been invited to view the tournament no one had really known what to expect. All they had been told was that it was a great honor to be guests of the king and that the tournament, which had been happening for almost two years was a showcase of the skills of warriors from different worlds. Ronon had been eager to fight but Woolsey had expressly ordered them not to participate.

"You're there to watch and make new trading partners, nothing else."

They had all agreed, after only a few minutes of convincing.

As the a group they continued towards the rock building, a man who had been pacing restless at the entrance caught sight of them.

"Thank the heavens!" He exclaimed before running towards them, his leather sandals slapping against his feet. He wore no shirt but a decorative thick band of gold hung around his neck. A pale cloth was wrapped around his legs, reminding McKay of a large diaper. He knew he shouldn't say anything but one glance at Sheppard told him that he was having similar thoughts.

"They better have proper plumbing on this god forsaken planet."

He heard Sheppard snort with laughter before he began coughing, trying to drown the loud noises. Both Teyla and Ronon shared a puzzled look at their strange antics. Obviously they didn't see many human nappies. Not that McKay did either.

The man, who barely reached Ronon's chest, stopped in front of them, anger welling off him like a tsunami. Instinct told them to take a step back. He was pissed. Sheppard shrugged before stepping forward, his hand stuck out in a friendly way. Might as well get it over with.

"Hi, I'm Colonel John Shep-"

"You're late! The first tournament is almost over. The King wanted you to see some of the common fighting." He continued to glare at them before turning swiftly on his heels and hurrying back towards the stadium. "I have been asked to accompany you straight to the second chamber. This is where the real fights will take place. The king will be meeting you outside. I am not allowed in so I will be leaving you there. What happens in that room is not to be shared with anyone on this planet. Is that clear?"

He stopped at this point, the constant glare falling on each of them in turn. They shared a look before nodding. An uneasy feeling had begun to grow in each of them, as they stayed close, their eyes and ears waiting for something unusual. Ronon's hand never left the butt of his gun while Sheppard and Teyla kept their fingers on their P-90s.

McKay had his eyes glued to his laptop, a frown appearing on his face. He was currently scanning the area for any and all energy signals. On a planet like this where technology was non existent he hadn't expected much if anything at all. Which is what was causing him so much concern. There were two different energy sources coming from not far off. And if he was reading this right (Which of course he was) then they were attached to a single life sign. Trying to identify each of the energy signals, McKay continued behind Teyla, tripping occasionally as he ignored Ronon's warnings about where he was putting his feet.

It didn't take them long to reach their destination. Their guide, who had finally introduced himself as Jacob, stopped beside a large metal door, rust having set in years ago. It looked as if one swift kick would bring it down.

"I will wait with you until the King arrives. He should be done addressing the audience and the winners of the fight momentarily. I must ask you yet again not to mention anything about what you see in this room to the people on this planet. Only a certain few know anything about it."

Rolling his eyes, Sheppard crossed his heart with his hand.

"We promise. Now are you going to tell us what this about or are we going to have to pinky promise?"

"I do not know that term. Is it a form of binding contract?"

Sheppard simply blinked his mind blank for a second before nodding slowly. "Ah yeah. It's highly used amongst our… people."

It was McKay's turn to snort with laughter. He had looked up from his laptop upon hearing Sheppard say pinky promise. The energy readings were giving him some trouble. For some reason each time he tried to read them, they would change. It was obviously some kind of scrambling code built into the device giving off the energy, he just couldn't figure out how to break it. It was highly advanced that's for sure. Images flashed through his mind of the last time he had seen something this advanced. His smile fell from his face. It was also the last time he had seen Major Lorne. Words from their two and a half weeks together flashed through his mind, some of them his own while others belonged to the Evan and his captives. The worse were the ones from the Major himself. He had lost hope for a rescue quickly after being allowed to look over their technology and ship. It was like nothing he had ever seen. Lorne had seen the despair and pain in his eyes as he reported back to the forever ailing solider. As soon as Lorne had known how dark their outcome was set to be he had started to plan. Not that he told McKay that.

…"_We just need to know if you can correct the code. We will let you and your companion go if you do. And who knows, he might even live"_

…"_They don't say what it's for but I've begun to figure it out. It's a control chip, meant to control people."_

…"_I have to do it. If I don't they'll kill you."_

… "_We know you have figured it out. Tell us now."_

… "_McKay, I need to know. If you do this, how bad will it be?"_

… "_Worse than the Wraith."_

_... "Whatever they threaten to do, you can't give in. Do you understand me? McKay! Promise me you won't say yes."_

… "_I won't stand by and let them kill you!"_

… "_You have to."_

**A/N: Ok that's it from me for now! Hope you enjoy it and please review and tell me what you think :)**


	4. Chapter three

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long. Lots of stuff happening. My Grandma died a couple of weeks ago and it's been a really hard time for my family so I haven't been able to post as much as I wanted to. Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Please review as I love getting your feedback. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed or added my story to their favorites. **

**Usual Disclaimer: Don't own any of the yummyness that is Stargate Atlantis. But if I did....**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Heavy footsteps echoing against the stone corridor brought McKay back to the present. He raised his head, not really knowing what to expect. His solemn mood not improving as he watched a large man covered head to toe in obnoxious clothes and jewelry make his way over to the waiting group. McKay knew instantly that this was the King they all been waiting for.

"Welcome friends! I am King Tartu. I am most pleased that you were able to join me for the champion fight at least. I understand that you were unable to make the show fights however I do not hold you responsible. Please, follow me and I will lead you to the real fight!"

His voice was one full of joy and incredibly loud, his bellowed words unwelcome in the small corridor. Sheppard nodded his thanks before introducing his team to the King.

"We weren't aware that there were two events. I thought there was just the tournament and that was it."

Tartu nodded as he pulled open the door. Jacob had since left them so they had no choice but to follow Tartu as he began telling them of what was known to those wealthy enough to but entrance as the Champion fight.

"We invite warriors who have shown particular skill in our tournaments to come to our Champion fights. Although these fights are highly anticipated, we can not have them as often as we would like."

"And why is that?"

"We run out of warriors" he stated simply, leading them to another room. It was a s bare as the first but with each door he pushed open, each corridor he lead them down, they could feel the heat building. Torches sat in brackets, lining the walls so they could easily see where they were going. The flickers of each flame had McKay thinking back to the horror movies he used to watch as a kid. And kept him up for countless nights after that. _This isn't some stupid D-rated movie. Get a hold of yourself!_ He thought bitterly.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ronon asked although the look on his face told Rodney he already knew and didn't like it. McKay suddenly realized what he was thinking and felt his mouth open in a horrified gape.

The King didn't answer but simply opened the last door and ushered them inside. They walked in cautiously, grateful that they still had their weapons on them. It was a large room, much bigger than any of the other rooms they had come through to reach here. It was set up like a mini stadium, benches carved out of stone climbing high while in the middle a cleared circle sat like a stage. The seats were filled with cheering fans as a fight continued down in the arena.

"If you'll follow me, I will lead you to my area. You are my honored guest and shall dine with me as we watch the fights. My favorite should be starting after this fight. He is a strong warrior, having won both this tournament and the show tournament numerous times. Come, come please."

He began making his way through the crowd, beckoning them to follow. Sheppard turned to face his team, stopping them from following. The frown that creased his face told them all a little about what was going through his head.

"Ok I know what we're all thinking and I know it's bad." He sighed, obviously not liking what he had to say. "But it is their way of life here and the warriors don't have to take part… I think, for now everyone just not say anything against it. I know it isn't pleasant but as soon as this is over we can leave and never come back. Deal?"

They all nodded.

"It reminds me of that movie we watched. Fight Club. Except here they're trying to kill each other not just beat the crap out of them" Ronon stated, a thoughtful look on his face.

McKay looked at Sheppard in disbelief.

"You showed him Fight Club? Are you trying to get yourself beaten up?"

"One of the marines told him about it. What was I suppose to do? Ronon started thinking it was an everyday occurrence on our world."

Sheppard had an innocent look on his face that wasn't fooling anyone.

"Can we continue please? The King will be waiting" Teyla asked, her eyebrows raised.

The others simply nodded before weaving their way through the rabid spectators. The Kings area was halfway up the rows of seats, elegantly decorated making it stand out easily. There were seats for each of them. More like thrones McKay thought as he eyed jewel covered chairs. They each took a seat, sinking into the velvet cushions. It was remarkably comfortable. It was the perfect spot to watch the fight. The platform they sat on was raised higher than the other seats, giving them a clear view straight down to the fight below. The King sat directly behind them; the grin on his face told them how excited he was. They soon learnt why he was grinning like a blushing schoolboy in love. He leaned forward, tapping Sheppard and McKay on the shoulder. The team turned around as one.

"You are in for a treat. My favorite is about to come out and fight. He's our champion, has been for many, many moons."

"I am so happy for you" McKay replied sarcastically before turning back to his laptop. The readings had been getting stronger and stronger with each passing second. McKay frowned. This just wasn't making any sense! The person who the energy sources were attached to was walking towards the arena.

"It's one of the fighters" he mumbled, realization hitting him. The uproar of the crowd as the next two fighters came out had him looking up. What he saw next would follow him for years. It was the last thing he expected, yet it felt right in his heart.


	5. Chapter four

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and the kind words for me and my family. They mean a lot to me. I know my last two chapters were rather short so I hope this chapter makes up for it. It's not super long but still. Hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review. They mean a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: You know the story. I own nothing... Sigh**

* * *

It was one of those classic moments. With time slowing down and your mind practically yelling at you that this couldn't possibly be happening. Then a second later you realize it is and everything seems to go to hell. McKay glanced up, his eyes resting on the closest fighter. If the roar of noise from the King was any indication this was his champion. McKay scoffed lightly, ready to turn away until his eyes fell on the back of the man as he turned to face his opponent. On his left shoulder blade there was an intricate tattoo, the black ink standing out sharply against the man's tanned skin. He couldn't look away, his mouth hanging open as he realized where he had seen it before. It can't be, he thought desperately, his mind going blank for a second before drifting back to where he had seen it. It had surprised him, almost more than anything else that had happened that day.

_With an irritated mumble, McKay woke slowly. His head was killing him, throbbing with each pump of his heart. As he let out another deep groan he rolled over so he was on his stomach. Big mistake he thought as he moved his ribs against the hard metal ground. _

"_Son of a…"_

"_McKay?"_

_He snapped his head up at the soft voice and immediately regretted it. The pain intensified as a wave of nausea had him fighting not to throw up. It was a relief when everything finally slowed down, allowing his eyes to adjust. With another moan, louder this time, McKay pushed himself up, turning to look behind him at the same time. There he was. That stupid, stupid stubborn solider. McKay had never been so happy to see him._

"_Oh thank god" He cried, hurrying over to where the Major._

_When the Major had awoken moments ago he had pulled himself up, dragging his injured body along with his unbroken arm until he was close enough to McKay to check he was still alive. After trying to wake him up, Lorne had leant back against the wall, his energy spent. Too tired to even think straight, he had fallen back into the blissful darkness that beckoned him. Only to be woken up moments later by the grumpy curses of a scientist. Wasn't that always the way? _

_Rodney was by his side in an instant, ignoring the pains that made themselves known with each movement. With a grin that was more for him than Evan, McKay looked up at the dazed man. He could see the pain in his eyes as he smiled thickly back._

"_So just a nice simple trip huh? Come look at a piece of Ancient tech, McKay. What's the worst that could happen? I'm not even on your team but nooo! Zelenka twists his ankle running from a bear and can't come on any missions for a month. You know next time you ask me for a favor, I'm going to say no thank you. Between you and Sheppard, it's a miracle I'm alive." _

_He took a deep breath as he rambled, his eyes and hands assessing Lorne and each injury. Lorne had a grin on his face as he let McKay release the worry and tension that had been building._

"_You alright Rodney? Are you hurt?"_

"_Well now that you ask, my head is killing me, my ribs feel like Ronon jumped on them and I haven't eaten since… well a long time! They took our Tact vests so no chance of a power bar or anyway to escape. Did I also mention that _I'm_ stuck on an alien spaceship, with you and we have no idea where the bloody hell we are."_

"_Feel better?"_

"_No not really!" McKay sighed as he looked at the wounded man. He had become increasingly pale while McKay had been talking. The pain was obviously taking it's toll._

"_How are you feeling Lorne? Honestly?"_

_There was a long pause as Lorne looked away for a moment before bringing his eyes back up to McKay's._

"_I'll be fine Rodney. I just need your help doing something." _

_The way Evan's face had become closed off and tight with concentration, McKay knew it wouldn't be pleasant. He watched the solider closely, suspicion growing in his mind._

"_What is it?"_

"_I need you to set my arm and wrap my wounds."_

_Silence stretched between the two of them as McKay stared incredibly at the Major._

"_You're joking right?"_

"_No McKay," Lorne grimaced as he pushed himself up. "I need you to do this because I can't do it by myself. Believe me, I tried."_

"_You trie… Are you insane?! Do you know what kind of damage that could have done?" He let a long suffering sigh loose, reminding Lorne of his mother after he came home with a broken arm from falling out of a tree. She had not been happy._

"_You must have hit your head harder than I thought" McKay continued._

_Lorne gave a weak chuckle as he lent back against the cells wall. He patted Rodney on the arm, leaving a bloody handprint behind. McKay stared at it in horrified fascination. It made everything seem so real. Not that he thought it wasn't. But seeing that fresh blood on his arm… the world seemed to tilt again as the day's events began to catch up with him. _

"_Right. We have more important things to deal with. What do you want me to do?"_

_With a quick push Evan was sitting up. His eyes closed as a loud gasp had him turning even whiter. The pain was hitting him hard now and every breath he took was like a fire in his lungs. McKay could see the pain he was and felt horrible that he had been the cause. He knew that Lorne would disagree but McKay knew it was true. He had been too slow; too distracted to notice the danger and the Major had been injured protecting him. _

"_McKay?" Lorne's voice echoed in his head as he was dragged back to their current situation._

_He blinked once at the Major. With his right arm he was trying to rip his standard black t-shirt he had worn underneath his vest. Already in tatters, the shirt wasn't really doing much for him. Frowning at him McKay was wondering what on earth he was doing. Evan seemed to pick up on his confusion because he stopped his attempts and l0oked up at Rodney._

"_I need it to wrap around my injuries" he explained. "You know, to help slow the bleeding and try and keep infection out. Not that I'm hopeful on that account. My shirt's about as dirty as it can get."_

_McKay gave a small smile at that before he reached forward and ripped the shirt in one swift movement. Lorne blinked at him clearly stunned._

"_I could have done that."_

"_You ask for my help and this is the thanks I get? Don't even say anything!" He held up a hand as the Major opened his mouth to reply. With a slightly guilty look, he fell silent._

"_Now hold very still. I have to pull this down your arms. It won't be fun."_

_Lorne nodded, his mouth set in a thin, straight line as he prepared himself. The right arm was fine. Apart from an odd bump or jostle that set his whole body screaming, he managed. McKay paused before attempting the left sleeve._

"_We could just leave it like that" he suggested, already knowing what the answer would be._

"_Just do it, Rodney."_

_As carefully as he could, McKay slid the shirt over Lorne's broken arm. The only sound he made was a loud moan. When McKay looked up he wasn't surprised to see that Evan was biting his lip to keep himself from making another sound. At least it was over now._

_McKay lay a hand on his friends back, letting him lean back against the wall. He was about to start wrapping his wounds when his eyes caught the dark pattern on his back. His mouth fell open in shock. Who would have thought that Boy Scout Major Evan Lorne would have a bad boy side?_

"_You have a tattoo?!" His shock was evident in his voice as Lorne cracked open his eyes, peering at McKay in confusion. His expression cleared in seconds as he gave a small laugh, broken by the gasps for breath he had to take._

"_Oh yeah, that" He lent forward so McKay could get a better look. It was pretty cool, he had to admit. Not that he would ever think about getting one. All those needles? You had to be insane._

"_I was eighteen and was about to join the Air Force. It was a spur of the moment thing."_

_He gave a helpless shrug._

"_It's just one of those things."_

It was him. Right in front of him after seven long months of searching, of hope only to have them crushed each and every day. But now he was here. Fighting a stranger in a battle to the death. McKay didn't understand. Last time he saw the Major he had been badly injured, captured on an alien ship and looking like crap. Now he was a champion on some crappy planet? No something was wrong. Why hadn't he tried to contact Atlantis? Why had he stayed away? What had they done to him?

_Control chips…_

The thought echoed through his head. No… It couldn't be.

They had a serious problem.

"It's just one of those things" he whispered, echoing the Major's own words months earlier, his eyes focused entirely on Major Lorne.


	6. Chapter five

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update but to make up for it this chapter is longer. Please let me know what you think. I love getting your reviews. Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed. Keep them coming guys!**

**You know the disclaimer. I don't own anything really...**

* * *

McKay could hear each pounding beat of his heart echoing in his as he watched, stunned. The two men were circling each, determination and adrenaline coming off them in waves. McKay tore his eyes away, turning to Sheppard next to him. The look on his friends face told him he had no idea who was down there. Time to change that.

"We have to stop this fight. Major Lorne is down there!"

Sheppard faced him, disbelief clearly evident.

"What? That can't be him. He looks so…"

"Savage" Ronon grunted next to him. He and Teyla had tuned into their conversation as soon as they heard the desperation in McKay's voice.

"That wasn't the exact word I was thinking of but it does fit" he said, nodding slowly.

It was true. The men down there were nothing like his calm, endearing second in command. They seemed to have lost all that made them human as they stalked each other like an enemy. It was like watching animals ready for a hunt.

"It's him! Look I know I wasn't that close with Lorne and I'm horrible at remembering people but I know it's him. I watched him bleed as he fought against the aliens who held us. I watched as they stitched him, only to undo the help they gave him when I didn't work fast enough." His voice trembled as he spoke, the memories bringing back the guilt and pain those two and a half weeks caused. "That tattoo on his back? That was what I stared at as I set his broken arm each and every time they re-broke it, while I tried to block out the sounds of his groans and cries of pain. That is Major Lorne and I'm not going to sit back and watch as he gets beaten to death!"

The rest of the team sat silently as they watched their teammate breath heavily, his eyes bright with anger and a fire they hadn't seen in a long time.

After the initial debrief McKay refused to talk to anyone about what he and Lorne went through, other than the information he gave about the alien's technology and the attack on the village. He became more secluded, choosing to eat alone, pushing them all away.

Then a few weeks after McKay was beamed down into the gate room, Sheppard found him sitting on the ground of Lorne's balcony. It wasn't really his but it had earned that title after Sheppard and other members of the Atlantis staff had found him here numerous times painting and sketching or sometimes just staring out at the horizon.

_McKay had his back against a pillar, almost completely hiding himself from anyone walking past. The only reason Sheppard was even here was to have some time to think for himself but when he saw the sketch book full of Lorne's work he froze. His heart pounded as for one moment he thought this had all been a bad dream and the Major was back. Then his head caught up and his stomach dropped. This wasn't the way it was meant to be. He took a step into the room, already knowing who would be there._

_McKay didn't move as he sat down next to him, choosing not to acknowledge he was there. That sat in silence, looking out at the scenes that Lorne had loved, that made Evan the man he was. McKay didn't turn as he started talking and Sheppard knew that this was the only time he would hear what happened until they got Lorne back. It was his turn to listen and he could live with that._

"_He asked me to look after his paintings. Said I would know what to do with them. But I don't and honestly why would he think I did?"_

_He took a long shuddering breath, trying to calm himself._

"_We had a calendar in our cell. It wasn't a real one but each time they sent me back in I would scratch a line into the wall to keep a record of our time there. They called themselves Aora. Everyday they would come into our cell and ask me if I knew how to fix their program. I didn't. I tried, believe me I did. I could see how sick Major Lorne was getting. Every time I fixed a part of their code they would help him in some way. When I made a mistake or tried to sabotage it… It was never me who took the punishment. Lorne told me to keep trying, to either destroy the code or get myself off the ship. I always insisted that we would both be getting off the ship. He seemed to know that wasn't going to happen though."_

"_What did they do to him Rodney?"_

"_At first it was little things; no food or water that day and that was fine because I just shared mine but as the days went by they began getting more and more fed up. They seemed desperate to get it done. I never found out why but it seemed they had a deadline and I was the only way to reach it. They needed me alive and thinking, they didn't need Lorne."_

_He picked up one of the paintings that lay littered around his feet. It was one of the team, simply sitting together one lunch. McKay seemed to be trying to explain something as the others sat in patient, yet slightly exasperated silence. John smiled as he looked at it. Why couldn't all days be like that one?_

"_The first time was such a shock. Neither of us was expecting it. They just came in and headed straight for Lorne. Before we could do anything the guard hit him over the head with his gun. Lorne collapsed to the ground. He was already too weak to move. They told me it was my fault. And it was. I refused to work on the code so they upped the stakes. After that it was just one thing after the other."_

_They sat in silence, the only noise being the waves against the pier below them._

"_Why did they let you go Rodney?"_

_McKay clenched his eyes shut, trying to block out the memory. He needed to get it out though. Sheppard had to know what kind of sacrifice had been made._

"_Too be honest I don't think most of them wanted to let me go, especially considering what I knew and how I was finally starting t0 get somewhere with the mind control code. But then Evan… one day they came and took him away to fix him up slightly as a reward for making progress. When he came back it was like he was a different person. He was walking by himself, his arm wasn't broken and his wounds were bandaged up. He said he felt a lot better. In a little over an hour they had managed to do what would normally take us months. Even his fever was down. Lorne was just as amazed as I was. I asked him what they did to him but he didn't remember. I think he was worried about what they had done to him while he was out."_

_McKay placed the painting down in a pile with the others. It was getting dark now and the chill from the night air was starting to settle in. They ignored it as McKay continued with the retelling of the dire situation he and Major Lorne had been in. _

"_I fell asleep a couple of hours after that. I woke up to Lorne shaking my arm telling me to wake up. He looked sick again and I could pretty much feel the heat coming off him. It was then that I realized that the guard was opening the door again. After making sure I was up Evan went and stood beside the door, waiting for it to open. As soon as it did he jumped the guard… and killed him."_

_Sheppard sat shocked, not really expecting what Rodney was telling him but knowing that he should have. Evan was- is a solider first and if he believed he had a chance to allow Rodney and himself to escape he would take it in a heartbeat. Hearing it so simply put… It seemed to take away some of the other, more gentle memories he had of his friend. His eyes fell on the paintings again. It was hard to think that a man who was talented and gentle enough to see the beauty in the world and capture it could also be so ready to kill a man. Kill or be killed he thought. It was what the Air Force had taught them._

"_At first I was too stunned to move, everything was happening so fast. As soon as Lorne touched the Guard alarms started blaring. It was like instant lock down. Evan grabbed my arm and pulled me through the door, picking up the aliens weapon on the way. He had barely gone three steps before he collapsed in pain. We both looked down at his shirt and were shocked to see blood soaking through where he had had the shrapnel stuck in him. He cried out in pain, dropping the gun he had just obtained. I looked on, frozen with fear and shock as his arm snapped again. I watched as each of the wounds he had obtained reappeared."_

_He shuddered._

"_I remember the voice that echoed through the corridor. It seemed to echo through my head. It was one of the first Aoras I met. He was in charge of our imprisonment. He told us there was no way to escape, that he could kill us both right now and that if we didn't stop running, he would. Then he spoke to Evan, directly. It was spooky to say the least. He just froze a look of horror on his face. His eyes darted over to me and I just stared back. The voice... It said that what they talked about last night still stands. That was it. Lorne just nodded once before passing out, not that I'm surprised. He looked terrible. I mean really bad. Like he was dying, worse than-"_

"_McKay! I get it. He wasn't doing so well. What happened next?"_

"_Right. Well, I tried to revive Lorne but he… he just wouldn't wake up. So I tried dragging him. They surrounded us in less than a minute. I was knocked unconscious again and when I woke up I was al0ne in our cell."_

_Sheppard could see the strain this was having on his friend and knew he would have to stop soon. But he had to know._

"_A day later the door open and two guards entered guns at the ready. They pulled me up and marched me down the corridor. I thought this was it, this time I'm going to die. Instead they brought me to the control room, told me they were letting me go. I just stood there, not believing them. I asked where Evan was and they laughed. They told me he would be here in a minute."_

_He shook his head in guilt._

"_I thought they were letting him go to, didn't even think to question it. I just wanted to go home so bad. One of the doors opened and Evan was dragged in, one guard on each arm, gripping tightly. They threw him to the ground and aimed a gun to the back of his head. I thought they were going to kill him. But that wasn't even close to what they were planning. He managed to push himself up onto his knees and he looked straight up at me as he spoke. He told me that they were letting me go, that I was going to be beamed down to Atlantis and that I would be safe. He told me not to look for him. He said that it was better this way."_

_McKay stood up suddenly, the movement causing John to look at him in alarm._

"_Well that's not going to happen. I have to find him… It isn't right."_

_With that he turned and left, walking hurriedly through the corridors of Atlantis. Sheppard drew his knees up to his chest and leant his head back against the pillar, listening to the sounds of his city.

* * *

_

**A/N: So that's it from me for now. I hope you enjoyed. I'm not sure about the ending of this chapter but I wanted to get up tonight so here it is. I would love to get your feedback so please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter six

**A/N: OK I know it has been a very, very long time since I have updated this story and for that I am so sorry. Real life got in the way of fantasy and I had to deal with that. I hope my long absence hasn't put you off reading this. I hope you enjoy it and to apologize for my delay in updating this is an extra long chapter by my standards and has a cliffhanger ending just for you readers.**

**So please read and let me know what you think about it so far or where you think it's going to go. I love to hear from you all.**

**Natalie**

* * *

Sometimes they knew better than to ask a million questions. Luckily for them all this was one of those times. Even though it sounded crazy all four of them stood and began moving towards the arena. Alarmed at their sudden movement, the King jumped to his feet and cried out.

"Sheppard! Why do you leave?"

With a quick look back at the King, Sheppard shouted over his shoulder.

"That's one of my men down there!"

He didn't wait for a reply as his three team members reached the arena. He joined them seconds later, skidding to a halt between Teyla and McKay. His eyes widened as he got a good look at the man Rodney swore was his missing XO. It took John a moment to recognize his friend. Time had changed a lot of things about him. As he looked at the man below him he couldn't help but compare the Evan Lorne he remembered to this one. While the man he knew always regretted having to take a life in any situation, this man fought with a fury that was rivaled by none he had seen before. What disturbed him the most was the thought that Evan actually liked it. The man's whole personality had changed.

As Evan ducked a punch to his face, he sidestepped the other man, landing a sharp blow to his kidneys. He was facing John now and what he saw chilled him. Lorne had bulked up tremendously in the past seven months, having become almost nothing but muscle. There were two large scars that stood out sharply against his tanned skin, causing John's mind to flash back over Rodney's report as his eyes lingered on the healed wounds.

Burn on the right side of his chest? Check. Shrapnel wound to the stomach? Yep.

The scarred skin of the burn was pulled tight as Evan moved. It was obvious to those who knew where to look but if you didn't your eyes would skim over it. In the line of combat Sheppard had seen how much damage could be dealt out. He had seen almost every stage of healing and not just from his own injuries. No Doctor, Surgeon or medicine found on earth could get a result like the one he was now looking at. Whoever these people were that had taken McKay and Lorne, they were highly advanced. He leant closer, wanting a better look at the scar from the shrapnel. It ran from about half an inch below Evans rib cage on a downward angle ending just above his hip, narrowly missing his belly button. The thin white line branched off to the left about half way down, carrying on around to his back. John frowned as his hands clenched into fists. Rodney had never mentioned it being that bad.

_That's because it wasn't_, his mind told him. _A lot happened in these past seven months. And you don't know any of it._

There were numerous other smaller scars that littered his body. Each one seemed to speak of a fight he had been in.

John moved his eyes up, settling them on Evans head. The usually combed military cut hair was shorter and scruffier. It reminded him of the time Evan had held a gun on him, his bed hair a stark contrast to the normally neat and in control man he knew. There was at least a few weeks of stubble on Lorne's face, adding to the savage look he had. But that wasn't Sheppard's biggest concern.

It was his eyes.

When John had received the orders that Evan was being declared legally dead and that he was to suspend the search for him, it hadn't been easy for any of them. Giving up wasn't something they did.

That night John had sat in his office, looking over Lorne's file. He had gone over it only twice before. He turned to the ID photo that accompanied the file. Although Evan wasn't smiling and looked ramrod straight, there was a spark in his eyes that told him more about the man than any report could.

But now all he saw was a blankness that chilled him. As each strike landed with a skill and determination Sheppard barely saw in his men, he looked instead at the man Evan was fighting. _To the death, _a cold voice whispered in his head.

Not knowing his name, Sheppard decided to name him Rob. The man was beginning to panic, finding it harder and harder to block each blow. Sheppard frowned. This wasn't a typical fight. Usually it was about downing your enemy as quickly as possible while avoiding as much damage to yourself as you could. It seemed as if Lorne was toying with Rob, testing his skills. He had had plenty of chances to take down his opponent before this but each time he pulled back, waiting for the other fighter to pick himself up before starting the fight again.

Sheppard watched as Rob began to sweat, the dirt sticking to his skin as Lorne knocked his legs out from underneath him, sending him crashing to the floor. Evan barely looked fazed, his stance steady with his arms slightly raised as he watched the other man struggle to pick himself up.

This had to end now.

"Lorne! You have to stop now. It's Colonel Sheppard, Lorne. Stop the fight Major!"

Neither man took notice of him as Rob launched himself at Evan, trying to tackle him around the middle. It half worked as Evan stepped to the side. The fighter slammed into his side, sending him stumbling as he spun hard with the force of the hit. A roar of excitement ran through the crowd as Rob landed on his hands and knees, turning his head quickly to keep an eye on Lorne. Evan was bent over, his breathing coming out in ragged gasps as he held an arm around his ribs, his face creased with pain. Sheppard watched stunned as Lorne pulled himself up, the pain on his face slipping away only to be replaced with anger as he watched the other fighter with a dark expression.

Sheppard turned to his team mates, each of them frowning in worry and concern for their friend.

"What do we do?" Ronon asked, his eyes tracking the movements below him.

John didn't answer, unsure himself. Instead he turned his gaze to Rodney. His friend hadn't said a word since his earlier outburst and he was starting to worry. They needed to get through to Lorne, for Rodney's sake as much as Evans.

. . . .

It had been a lot easier to detach himself before he knew who the man below was. But now…

McKay's mind was running at a furious pace, trying to contemplate a way to stop all of this. He was tempted to just throw himself over the edge and fall the seven feet to the ground on the other side. The guards that stood stoically around the room eyed him carefully and Rodney just knew they wouldn't hesitate to knock him out if they thought he was a danger to the fight. Bloody grunts only wanted to see someone get hurt, he thought angrily, his hands unconsciously tightening into fists.

He looked at the man who he had come to consider a friend over the past few years. McKay still didn't know how it had happened. He was sure after their first off world mission together that he would end up hating the stubborn smart mouthed Major. But Lorne had a way of worming through peoples defenses, getting them to lower the barriers they kept up. He remembered one fond day he had mentioned having a sister and a niece to the Major and next thing he knew they were trading war stories. From tea party attendance to being forced to feed them when teeth were not even close to making an appearance they shared their most embarrassing memories, both knowing that they were lucky to experience it. Well most of it McKay reasoned.

After their first off world trip McKay had gone directly to Sheppard's office, once Beckett had cleared him, wanting to rant about military personnel and how they didn't need another smart ass solider. Of course it probably would have been best for him to check if John was alone before starting his complaints. Hindsight and all that.

_Storming into the small room that had been turned into Sheppard's office which almost anyone would tell you rarely got used, McKay barely registered that there were two men in the room as he launched into his rant._

"_Sheppard! We need to talk. Can't you control your men? They have no respect for the work us dedicated scientists do! And that new man they sent over! Larne or something. He's as bad as they come. I mean-"_

_Rodney cut himself off as he finally took in the smiling face of the man in question. He was slouching in the chair opposite Sheppard's, the desk between them covered in files and paperwork. They had both looked up when the door had opened and were now staring at him with mild amusement._

"_Rodney, nice of you to join us. You remember the Major?"_

_Hey Doc, it's actually Lorne but I'll let it go this time, what with all the residual radiation you must be suffering from."_

_He wore a cheeky grin that Rodney met with an exasperated tilt of his head._

"_Oh har dee har! You just keep it coming Major and hope that you never find yourself needing to be rescued while I'm around."_

_With that he turned and left ignoring John's call asking him to wait. He didn't stop when he heard hurried footsteps coming after him. It was only when he was forcefully spun around by a hand on his shoulder did he realize that it wasn't John who had been trying to catch him._

"_Major" his voice was disdainful as he held eye contact with the man in front of him. "What do you want now?"_

_He kept his face as blank as possible but couldn't help the beginnings of a frown as Lorne stuck his hand out._

"_Look, McKay, we're probably going to be working together a lot and I don't want to be enemies with the smartest man in two galaxies."_

_He kept his hand out as he stared steadily at McKay. He wore a disarming smile, the one that allowed the most distrusting of natives to calm down enough to lower their weapons. Well, most of the time._

_McKay didn't move for a moment, silently judging the sincerity in the solider in front of him. With a nod, he held out his own hand and gripped Lorne's, shaking it three times before pulling back._

"_Right, well. I have important work to do now. Zelenka has been messing around with Jumper number three again and seems to think it's Ok to bypass all of my very specific safety protocols!"_

_Lorne smiled. "Don't you just hate it when scientists don't listen?"_

_With that he turned and jogged back to Sheppard's office, throwing a "See ya around Doc!" over his shoulder._

_McKay stood there seething before he turned and walked smartly in the opposite direction, cursing smart ass Majors as he went._

McKay turned to his three team members. As if feeling his eyes on them they turned to look at him, faces lined with concern. McKay didn't think it was all for Lorne either. He knew they were worried about him and as it sunk in he felt himself bristle in annoyance. He was fine and besides they had a bigger problem to worry about.

"We need to get him out of there. Tell King bling over there to stop the fight."

Sheppard nodded and turned back to King Tartu, barely registering that McKay was ordering him around. The King had been standing awkwardly behind them, his eyes shifting from his honored guests to the fight below. He had given a small cry of anguish at seeing his champion injured but most of attention had been focused on the strange behavior of the travelers. As John turned to him, he took a hurried step forward, hands clasped in front of him in a peaceful gesture. The concern on his face increased as Sheppard placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Is something troubling you Colonel Sheppard? Does the fight not please you and your friends?"

Sheppard seemed to bristle at that comment. It was obviously the wrong thing to say.

"That man down there, the one you call your champion? He's one of my men, my friends! He's been missing for over seven months and I want him back, preferably before he ends up dying in one of these fights. Order them to stop now or I won't hesitate and take him myself, which I can promise you will involve a whole lot of gunfire."

As he finished speaking, Sheppard raised his P-90, his finger resting lightly on the trigger. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that he was serious. The King took a small step back, his widened eyes flicking between the weapon aimed casually at his chest and Sheppard's face.

"But I cannot!" He stammered, obviously hating what he had to say. "It is against the rules. No fight has ever been interrupted, ever! They will kill me."

All four of them stared at him, not quite believing his words. There was an underlying fear in him though that seemed to be caused by this overhanging threat on his life.

"Who is it that will kill you?" Teyla asked kindly.

"The people of this world! They can become most fierce when something angers them. I am sorry. I do not know a way to stop the fight. It only ends when one or both of the fighters are dead."

Sheppard and his team shared a look, before Teyla questioned what they were all wondering.

"Both of them?"

"Why yes." The King said, nodding as he did. "On the rare occasion, both fighters have been injured too badly to survive. They often die within moments of each other."

John straightened, his eyes blazing.  
"No way in hell that happens. I want my man back. McKay, is there anyway you can break through to him? Maybe jam the frequency or something?"

McKay looked at him, disbelief in his eyes.

"Are you serious? With the equipment I have with me? I know nothing about the chip. For all I know, I could end up killing him!"

Sheppard let out a low growl, his frustration getting the better of him.

"I say we just take them on. They have simple weapons. It'll be a piece of cake" Ronon stated as he eyed up the guards in the arena. His hand was resting on the handle of his gun as he spoke, his stance light and ready.

Sheppard shook his head.

"No, we can't risk it. Lorne is in the middle and anyone of the villagers may go for him instead of us. McKay I want you to keep trying to get through to Lorne while the rest of us make our way down. There's entrance to the side where the fighters entered that we can use. Stay alert ok?"

With that John, Teyla and Ronon went running in the direction of the door.

"Wait! What am I supposed to say to him? John?"

The only answer he got was the roar of the crowd as Lorne slammed his opponent into the rock wall across from Rodney. McKay turned, unsure of what to do. This wasn't a situation people found themselves in very often. How was he supposed to get through to his friend who had a chip in his head that was controlling his mind? Not your usual everyday occurrence. McKay moved over to the barrier, his eyes shifting from side to side as he tried to think of something to say. Normally he found it incredibly easy to talk, but right now his mind was a blank.

"Uh… Lorne! It's McKay. Rodney. Rodney McKay. And I know you probably don't remember me but I really need you to try. You see it's been seven months since anyone saw you, well actually I was the last one to see you and it's because of you I was able to get home and…"

He stopped himself, his ramblings drifting off as he frowned. There had to be something he could do for his friend.

"Lorne I really need you to listen to me, please."

He paused, waiting for a reaction and although he wasn't surprised it still hurt when the two men continued fighting.

"Evan would you stop fighting for one bloody second and listen to me, please! Atlantis needs you back, we all need you back. I need you back! So would you stop being such a macho macho man and snap out of it!"

Rodney's breathing was coming out harshly as the pent up anger and frustration was released. A smile soon lit his face however as he watched Evan falter in his movement towards the other fighter. He was frowning, as if trying to wake up from a bad dream. He shook his head, pressing a hand to his eyes. His head rose quickly, wide eyes searching then finding Rodney's as he looked at him in astonishment.

"Rodney? What… What's going on?"

McKay gave a soft laugh as relief filled him.

"You recognize me? This is brilliant. Wait there. Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon are on their way down. You just

ne-"

He trailed off as he saw movement down in the arena out of the corner of his eye. It was the other fighter, moving quickly towards Lorne from behind. That wasn't what was worrying him though. It was the glint of a reflection that could only come from something metal. Like a knife, he thought horrified.

"Evan look out!"

His warning came too late. As Lorne began to turn the other fighter grabbed him across the chest, plunging the knife deep into his lower back. Rodney could see Evan's face as his eyes and mouth went wide with shock and pain. The other fighter stepped back, letting Lorne stumbled forwards as the crowd cheered. He turned his back, holding his hands high above his head in celebration.

McKay was frozen, his disbelief paralyzing him as he watched the blood drip down Lorne's back, the knife still buried in it. The Major was on his knees, swaying as he frowned in puzzlement. As Rodney watched the frown disappeared, only to be replaced by the cold, distant look that had been present when he was fighting earlier. The one that meant he was back under their control. Rodney watched as Evan climbed to his feet, all presence of pain and discomfort gone as he moved quickly towards the other fighter. Rodney watched as the rest of his team emerged from the tunnel in the arena to be greeted with the sight of Lorne, still with a knife in his back, grasping the other fighters head and neck from behind and twisting quickly. There was a outraged roar as the crowd climbed to their feet. It was obvious to everyone the man they thought was their new champion was dead before he hit the ground. Lorne however was another story entirely. He stumbled backwards, his strength waning before collapsing forward on his hands and knees a second time in mere moments. He stayed like that for a few seconds before pitching forward and landing on the solid earth, his eyes closed and his body spent. Rodney stayed long enough to see his team members rushing towards their friend before he turned and ran towards the stairs that would take him down to the arena.

They had only just found him. He didn't think they could take losing him now.


	8. Chapter seven

**A/N: And look I have another chapter for you :) My muse has returned to me full force and I plan on using it well. Hope you enjoy this chapter and just to be mean I left another cliff hanger. I just can't seem to help myself!**

**Thank you to everyone who's been reading, reviewing or adding me in their alerts and favourites. It means the world to me :)**

**Anyway hope you enjoy xoxo**

**Natalie**

* * *

He could hear the crowd as he ran down the tunnel, his feet pounding as his breath came out in harsh gasps. All he could see was Evan falling to the ground, his blood staining the ground around him. The sight was permanently imprinted into his memory. Each step he took towards the arena echoed back at him off the tunnel walls. It seemed to go on forever, the only light coming from the torches attached to the walls. Then he turned the last corner and there it was. The arena that had caused them all so much pain. As he ran down the final stretch of tunnel he couldn't help but wonder how many times Lorne had walked down this path. Maybe he had kept count. Maybe the number didn't mean anything to him in his state.

Rodney burst into the open area, slowing just enough to allow his eyes to adjust to the increased light before moving forward once more.

Ronon stood guard, daring anyone to try and make a move as John and Teyla crouched beside Evan. Sheppard had his hands on Lorne's back, using a once white bandage to put pressure on the wound. Rodney was glad to see that no one ad attempted to remove the knife. That was the one thing he remembered from the mandatory first aid classes he attended. Teyla was pulling out another bandage, her movements quick and precise as she wrapped it around Lorne's body, holding the other bandage and knife in place.

Rodney stopped beside them, unsure of what to do.

"We need to get him back to Atlantis otherwise he isn't going to make it."

Sheppard looked up then, taking note of the panicked expression on Rodney's face. They were all worried but John realized that McKay needed something to do, something to keep his mind occupied.

"McKay, get the King down here with a stretcher. Ronon and I will carry him back to the gate while Teyla runs ahead to warn Atlantis and get a medical team ready. You're going to have to watch our backs, OK?"

Everyone nodded; keen to have something to do. Rodney turned back the way he came, his eyes moving over the dead body of the other fighter. He shuddered before starting off in the direction of the tunnel. He was halfway back up to the seats when he turned a corner and almost ran straight into the King. He backpedaled a couple of steps, before gasping in surprise.

"King… King Tartar! We need a stretcher or something to carry our friend back to the gate. What do you have that we can use?"

The King thought for a moment, ignoring the mispronunciation of his name. He began nodding before turning back to his two men who stood guard on either side of him.

"Bring a carrier for their injured man!" He ordered, waving a hand in dismissal.

The two men nodded once before running down another small side tunnel. In seconds they were back carrying a stretcher made out of some kind of leather between them. McKay didn't wait. He gestured for them to follow him before running back to the arena.

"How is he?" Rodney asked as they stopped beside the injured man.

The two men carrying the stretcher placed it gently on the ground beside Evan as Sheppard glanced up.

"He needs Keller and surgery. Here…"

He shook his head sadly, causing Rodney's heart to drop.

"Well that's not going to happen. Let's just get him out of here."

As gently and quickly as possible they lifted Evan and gently placed him onto the stretcher. With Ronon taking one end and Sheppard at the other, they lifted him up and began making their way out of the arena. As Teyla ran ahead to warn Atlantis, McKay took the rear, keeping his weapon ready. As his eyes fell on Lorne's still form he realized that he hadn't woken up since he had collapsed. He knew for a fact that unconsciousness was never good, especially for this long. Maybe it was better if he couldn't feel the pain this had to be causing. Rodney shook his head, focusing on walking instead. They had to get back to Atlantis.

. . . .

Keller paced impatiently in the gate room, her medical team standing by having been warned by Teyla that they were needed. She had heard rumors that the injured man coming back was Evan Lorne. She hadn't believed it then and even now as she heard Teyla reporting what had happened to Woolsey it was still hard to believe. She strained to hear more of what they were saying but found it difficult as they spoke in whispers. Obviously what Teyla was saying did not sit well with Woolsey as he tapped his radio and spoke swiftly into it. Moments later a team of marines arrived, each armed with Stunners. Both Teyla and Woolsey gave them a quick look over then nodded. They both seemed to agree upon their state. Why were they needed though? It was only Evan, John, Rodney and Ronon coming back through the gate. She cringed as she remembered Rodney's report about the time he was held prisoner. The aliens had been working on a device that would allow them to control people. Did they think that had happened to Lorne? All Teyla had told her was that he was seriously wounded from a stab wound to the back. With the knife still in him she could only hope that the process of removing it and patching him up went smoothly.

Her attention was drawn away from where Teyla and Woolsey were talking in hushed voices as the gate burst into life again.

"It's Doctor McKay's IDC sir" Chuck called from the control room.

"Lower the shield and let them through" Woolsey turned to Doctor Keller. "I hope you and your team is ready Doctor. I want a team of Marines to guard Major Lorne, just in case. I'll make sure they stay out of your way though. If Major Lorne is under control of the aliens who kidnapped himself and Doctor McKay then we have no idea what he is capable of."

Keller barely had time to nod her understanding before Rodney came running through the gate, moving quickly out of the way. Two seconds later Sheppard and Ronon, carrying a still unconscious Major between them stepped through. Her relief at seeing Evan again was cut short as she took in the knife in his back. There were numerous gasps from members of the expedition as they to took in the sight. The news of Lorne's reappearance had spread quickly through the city, drawing a large crowd to the gate room.

Keller took no notice as she helped transfer Lorne from the stretcher to the awaiting gurney while assessing him as best she could. The bandages that had been wrapped around the wound were stained with blood. They had done a good job of holding the knife still but Doctor Keller was growing increasingly worried about the amount of blood Evan had lost. His once tanned skin had turned pale. With Lorne lying on his front she wasn't able to see the scars from the injuries Rodney had told them about. She focused instead on the side of his face that she could see. It was odd seeing the stubble and messing hair on her friend. She remembered teasing after he broke his leg and was stuck in the infirmary about how even on medical leave, unable to get out of bed, his hair was perfect and the stubble that had been growing had disappeared. His only reply was that one of the nurses must have done it while he was sleeping. She remembered his cheeky grin as he eyed up each of her staff. He raised his eyes eyebrow at several receiving a snort of laughter in return. It hadn't been her most graceful moment but the memory of his smile was worth it.

Now his face was slack, mouth open slightly as he took small shallow breaths. With a frown she nodded to her team as they began wheeling him away. She turned back meeting Rodney's eyes a he looked on. She saw the worry and the hope that lay there.

"Rodney, go get something to eat. We'll do everything we can."

He gave her an absent nod. It was a start she thought as she turned and hurried after the gurney.

The once quiet infirmary reminded her more of a city ER as she took in the sight of Doctors and nurses moving around the still form of Evan. A nurse was running the Scanner over him, taking in everything inside and out. Keller stepped forward, pulling on a pair of gloves as she did. As she began unraveling the bandages she glanced up at the four men standing guard just a few steps away. One of them she recognized as a member of Lorne's old team. He looked tense and worried but Keller saw by the strong grip he had on his stunner that he was ready to do what he had to do. As if feeling her eyes on him, he raised his own from Evan. He gave her a small nod that she returned, an understanding crossing between the two before she turned back to her work.

Once the bandages were removed, Jennifer couldn't help but wince at the sight. The blood from the wound had pooled on his back, not quite drying. There were small rivers of it running down his back and over his legs that had dried from the time he had fallen to arriving back on Atlantis. With a shaky breath she began working on getting the knife out. Lorne had two IVs snaking down his arms, blood pumping through one as they tried to replenish what had been lost. The other held a combination of fluids, pain killers and anesthetics. A blood sample had been taken. She hoped that he hadn't been given anything dangerous but right now she didn't know. Doctor Keller took a reassuring breath before turning to her team next to her. They were all waiting for her to begin. She knew she had to do this right. Everyone on Atlantis was expecting answers from Evan and she was no exception. The questions they had about where he had been and what had happened were not going to go on ignored. She knew that now they had Lorne back with them and alive that they wouldn't stop till they found the aliens who had caused them all this pain.

It took longer than she hoped but they finally managed to remove the knife. Her eyes glanced over at the monitor that kept track of Lorne's vitals. She was pleased to see that his heartbeat was still going strong, if a little slow. Keller turned away to drop the knife in the metal dish being held out for her. As it dropped in with a small clink, Jennifer took a moment to close her eyes. She released a breath while rolling her neck. Exhaustion seemed to hit her as she gave herself a moment. There was still work to do though.

"Doctor!"

The alarmed cry had her turning around quickly, fearing the worse. She gasped as she followed the amazed stares of everyone in the room to Evans back. Everyone watched as the wound that had been worrying them all began to heal before their eyes. In less than a minute all that remained was a scar that looked at least a month old. No one moved as Keller blinked twice, just to make sure she was seeing things right.

"Oh my god" She whispered, taking a step forward. "Get Colonel Sheppard down here now."

Too focused on the Majors back, no one noticed as Lorne's hand that hung over the edge of the gurney curled tightly into a fist. As one of the soldiers stepped back to contact Sheppard, Evan's eyes snapped open, narrowing as he woke.

* * *

**A/N: Of course I couldn't kill him! It's Lorne all yummy and awesome. Anyway hope you enjoyed that and be prepared for more action next chapter.**


	9. Chapter eight

**A/N: Hello and Welcome! Sorry for the delay in getting this next chapter to you, the fantastic readers. I'm right in the middle of exams and handing in assignments and haven't had the same joy I get from writing as I normally do. I blame the never ending hours of study that make my hand hate me. **

**Anyway here is the next chapter and once again thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites and alerts. They make me very happy. This chapter is kind of all over the place but it builds up to the excitement I have planned for the next chapter. And yes I am evil and once again leave you with a cliffhanger. I really need to stop that.**

**And now onto the story! Hope you enjoy my tinkering with the Stargate Atlantis boys and girls.**

**Disclaimer:**** Just realized I haven't done one in a very long time so I shall just remind everyone that I do not own anything to do with Stargate Atlantis. In my dreams though...**

* * *

Colonel Sheppard sat opposite Woolsey with his team members on either side of him. McKay had taken Jennifer's advice and had grabbed a sandwich from the cafeteria. He hadn't taken a bite though and now it sat on his plate, being picked apart slowly as Rodney stared at it, his mind on other things. One in particular was Major Lorne. They had been in the briefing room for the past fifteen minutes and while the others had talked about what had happened on the planet all McKay could think of was the knife sticking out Evan's back. It looked bad and Rodney had seen enough injuries to know where on his mental graph it sat. He gave his sandwich another prod, a piece of like-lettuce sticking to his finger.

"Doctor McKay? What can you tell me about the scans you found? Is there a way for you to shut down the device you sensed in Major Lorne's body?"

"It was in his head, not his body. Big difference. If Keller tries to cut it out I don't know what might happen. It could explode for all I know. Shutting it down with my equipment might work. We'll still run the risk of it reactivating if we leave it in there though."

He shook his head.

" I'll need to run some test, computer simulations, that sort of thing. I started working on a program the day I was beamed down. It's still not finished but I should be able to expand on that."

He stood up abruptly. The room was quiet as they all watched him. He had a lost look in his eyes that seemed to vanish as he brought his head up to look at Sheppard.

"He recognised me, just for a moment. It was when you were in the tunnel. I called out to him and he turned towards me and said my name. It sounded like he didn't know what was happening. Then… Then he was stabbed and it was gone. His face went blank again. I an get through to him again, I know I can."

Woolsey was silent for a moment. The determination he heard in McKay's voice had been absent for quite some time. He still managed to save the city and everyone in it at least twice over the past few months but he had done it with barely a word. To see the old Rodney's passion back was reassuring. He gave a nod of agreement.

"You have permission to start straight away. I want an update every two hours. Major Lorne should be unconscious for sometime after this. Eat the sandwich to Dr McKay. We don't want you collapsing while working on a crucial part."

McKay scowled before picking up his plate and walking out. His team members watched him leave before turning back to Woolsey. Sheppard had a number of questioned he wanted answered.

"What are you going to do with him?"

Woolsey looked puzzled, his brow furrowing as he stared.

"Who? Dr McKay?"

Sheppard had an equally puzzled expression.

"What? No. Major Lorne. What are you going to do with him after the surgery? Lock him up?"

"He will be kept in restraints and with an armed guard watching his every move. Once he is better we will move him to a cell where he will continue to be guarded."

At Sheppard's annoyed look he sighed.

"I don't like it much either Colonel but do remember that this isn't the Major Lorne we remember. From what you've all told me, this is a violent, highly trained killer who is under the influence of an alien race that even after almost eight months we know nothing about."

John knew he was right. Even as he thought about it, he knew that he would do exactly the same thing. There was still one more thing he wanted to clear up.

"What about afterwards? When he doesn't have the chip in him and they can't control him? Will he able to return to work on Atlantis as my second in command? I want to know if you'll support the decision to bring him back."

No one said anything as Sheppard and Woolsey stared at each other, both trying incredibly hard to keep their faces blank. After a minute of silence, with the tension building between the two men, Woolsey leaned forward in his chair, his hands resting on the table.

"I want you to know that I will do everything I can for Major Lorne. For now, I just want to get past this first step. When Lorne gets out of surgery we will discuss further what to do. There is still the threat of the aliens. We don't know if they will come looking for Major Lorne or not. We'll just have to hope that McKay is able to break through to him and he can tell us what has been going on."

Sheppard nodded slightly, reassured for the moment. He stood, stretching his back as he did. Sheppard didn't anticipate the added weight Lorne had put on from the training he must have done.

"Look I'm going to have a shower and then find out how Lorne's going" He turned to his two team members. "I think you should do the same. I'll meet you at the infirmary in fifteen minutes."

Sheppard left quickly after that, his need to be moving making him ignorant of the path he was taking. He couldn't seem to focus on one thought. The reassuring feeling of being on Atlantis did little to calm him. With a start he looked up, finding himself on the same balcony he had found McKay those few months ago. Lorne's balcony. He swallowed thickly, looking out at the horizon that seemed to stretch on for years. He stepped forward, reaching the railing and leaning on it heavily. He felt like he had aged decades in mere minutes. He shook his head, trying to give himself a moment of clarity. It didn't help. Sheppard knew he should be having a shower, he promised Teyla and Ronon he would meet them in less than fifteen minutes. He sighed, pushing himself up and turning towards the door back inside. The crackling of his radio interrupted the quiet that surrounded him.

"Colonel Sheppard?"

John frowned at the usually strong and gravely voice of Lieutenant Hudson sounding stunned.

"What is it Lieutenant?"

There was a growing feeling of unease in John's stomach and it seemed to grow as the Lieutenant spoke again.

"Ah you should get down to the infirmary Sir, something's happened. And bring Dr. McKay."

Colonel Sheppard practically sprinted out the door. For any member of the military willing to admit they needed Rodney was never good.

. . . .

McKay sat heavily on his stool, a sandwich between his teeth and another in his hand. He shouldn't have been eating around his equipment, having yelled at some other so called scientist just days before for the exact same thing. Right now, he was too tired to care. He turned his laptop on, finding the right experiment while taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Rodney?"

Rodney jumped, the inquiring voice of Zelenka coming out of nowhere. He turned on his chair, his food falling forgotten to the ground as he tried to calm his pounding heart.

"Are you insane? You could have given me a heart attack. In fact, I think you might have."

He tried to calm himself while rubbing his chest as Radek stood in the doorway watching him with an expression caught somewhere between amusement and annoyance.

"I am sorry if I startled you Rodney. I merely wished to… to inquire about Major Lorne, Evan. It's true what they are all saying? He's back?"

McKay stared at him for a moment. He knew that Lorne and Zelenka had bonded, especially when McKay and Sheppard had been missing, which seemed to happen an awful lot. Evan had even persuaded him to accompany him on a number of missions off world. It was surprise to everyone when Zelenka said he wanted to go off world again with Major Lorne's team. Evan had just smirked before nodding and saying they had a mission coming up he could tag along to. Turned out Zelenka had lost a chess match to Lorne and his punishment was to go off world again. Rodney had chuckled at the very thought. He was surprised however when Zelenka had come marching back through the gate. He looked extremely pleased with himself when he told Rodney he had found a collection of ancient ruins, some that had proven very interesting.

Rodney dropped his gaze from Radek's, letting it rest on his ruined sandwich.

"It's true. He is back but…" He trailed off unsure of how to put what had happened into context. "He's not himself. The control chip is still an issue. I'm going over the readings now."

He spun around to his laptop, indicating with his hand to the spikes of energy he had registered.

"There's some other kind of device inside him. I haven't started working on that one yet."

Zelenka nodded, silently mouthing the words on the screen. He quickly scanned over the information that McKay had. It wasn't a lot, his chance to gain more cut short by the revelation of who the man attached to them was. Each bit helped though and after the medical staff had fixed his wound up, they could work on finding a way to deactivate the devices in Lorne. It scared him to think of what his friend had been through this past few months. The news of Rodney and his disappearance had spread like wild fire through Atlantis and beyond. Having been on the Deadalus at the time, Radek was unsure of the details until they had arrived. He was barely back for a minute before Ronon grabbed him by the collar, growling about them needing him and dragging him back to the ship. He chose to listen to him.

It hadn't taken him long to understand the severity of the situation, especially when they had arrived on the planet. The destruction there had turned his stomach, causing him to stumble as he looked on in disbelief. The thought that anyone could survive this was hard to believe. But they had to have hope. He had found over the years that it was a lot harder to kill Rodney than people first thought. And Lorne was a strong, skilled solider. He wouldn't go down easily. However as they spend more time investigating the planet, looking for survivors and ultimately trying to locate their missing friends, it became harder to keep going. When the order came for them to return to Atlantis and continue their work there, it was like admitting the first stage of defeat.

Then Rodney returned and it began again.

A frown creased Radek's forehead as he read over the next paragraph of information, his eyes shifting to the accompanying graphs and equations. That was odd.

"Rodney… I think we have a problem. These readings are worrying. I believe you need to take a look at this."

He moved to the side, allowing McKay to roll over and look. He frowned as he read the information, trying to make sense of it.

"That can't be right. We would have picked it up…." He was mumbling to himself, seemingly having forgotten that Zelenka was still there, desperately trying to read over his shoulder. "Oh this it not good, not good."

He turned back to Zelenka, his eyes wide, mouth gaping open.

"It's transmitting a long range signal. I don't know how far it goes out but I have a feeling the aliens who took us know that Lorne is no longer on that backwater planet. They know he's back on Atlantis."

McKay jumped up, almost knocking into Zelenka as he scooped up his laptop and began making his way to the door. Radek hurried after him, pushing up his glasses as he did.

"Radek, I want you to head straight to the control room and see if you can work on blocking the signal, shielding us, anything. We need to be on high alert for when these bastards return."

"What makes you think they received the signal already? Maybe-"

"There are no maybes! You saw what they could do. With that kind of technology, I bet you that they are already on their way here. It's just a matter of time before they arrive. Let's hope they're not anywhere remotely near us!"

He shouted the last sentence as he turned a corner, running towards a transporter that would take him close to the infirmary. Zelenka nodded, before turning down a different corridor and heading for the control room.

Rodney had barely jumped into the transporter when his radio clicked on.

"Rodney, I need you to make your way to the infirmary immediately. Something's happening with Lorne. They sounded pretty freaked out. I'll meet you there." Sheppard sounded slightly out of breath and McKay realized he was running. Talk about symmetry.

"Wait! I'm already on my way there. We have a problem with Lorne. The devices in him are transmitting a long range signal and you don't have to be a member of MENSA to figure out where it's going."

He heard John curse, followed by a skidding noise as he took a corner to fast.

"The aliens that took him. I kept thinking it was strange that Lorne was on a random planet with not one piece of technology. I was going to ask King Tartu about his arrival but then he got stabbed and it kind of took a back seat."

There was silence for a moment as they both thought about the implications.

"What were they doing with him there? I just don't get it. Hold on a second Rodney, I'm getting another transmission."

McKay was quiet as he hurried down the next corridor. He waited impatiently for Sheppard to finish, his mind running over the possibilities. They needed to talk to Evan but he was having surgery. Even then, it wasn't likely that he would help them. More likely he would try and kill them.

"McKay" Sheppard was back, his voice sounded even more stressed than before. "Lorne woke up and attacked everyone in the infirmary. Jennifer is still unconscious as is most of the guard duty Woolsey assigned. Lorne escaped and now he's on the loose."

There was a pause before Sheppard said what was truly causing him to worry.

"He has a gun Rodney. With the way he is, I think he'll use it with out hesitation."

Rodney faltered in his steps, his eyes listening as he heard footsteps coming towards him. He knew who it was and he knew he should move. However, his legs seemed to forget how to move, leaving him standing in the middle of a corridor. He could hear Sheppard's voice calling his name through the radio as Evan turned the corner. He stopped when he saw Rodney and for a split second Rodney thought it might be Ok. That Lorne would recognize him and ask for his help. Then his expression changed, a savage look replacing the surprised one as Evan raced the gun and pointed it directly at McKay's head.

* * *

**A/N:**** So that's it from me for now! Hope you enjoyed and keep an eye out for the next installment. I'm going to try something a little different in the beginning of the next chapter so beware and read the Author's note that will accompany it.**

**Please review! I love to hear what you all think, even if it's to give me pointers or completely go nuts at me for ruining your version of the **characters** or story or whatever. I hope you won't but every review is eaten up with a smile!**

**Have a lovely day and ********Ciao for now!**


	10. Chapter nine

**A/N: ****I don't even want to know what you're all thinking about doing to me. It's been... way too long since I posted and I wish I could make it up to you all. Hopefully this next chapter helps a little!  
**

**I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, trying to get it to come across the way I wanted while still not giving much away but also keeping you interested. I hope it meets everyones approval. Let me know what you think, any type of feedback is appreciated and I hope ****all enjoy this.****  
**

* * *

Shadows chased him, engulfing him as they took his mind and body. Over the past several months he had been steadily losing control until little remained of the unflappable major. Now, filled with rage and a need to fight, he no longer had control of his body, his mind or his life. For months the small part of his mind that held on, clinging to the faint memories of a city on water had diminished until all that was left was a grain of sand amongst a desert. He knew the cost of using anything Ancient –they had been explained in great detail to him as he lay withering on a metal table. It had kept him away early on, his fear of side effects keeping him from even going near the Stargate, the devices a painful reminder of what could happen. It couldn't keep him away for long though, his need for some small amount of what he had been forced from overwhelming everything else. After two weeks of keeping his distance from the Stargate, he had given in and was instantly hooked. The familiar warmth and static had washed over him, amplified by time and unbeknownst to him, the second device in his neck. An addiction began, only needing to walk near the gate to feel the effects. Each visit cost him greatly, sapping his control. It left him compliant while feeding off his own subconscious anger and frustration, turning it into an all-consuming fury they released at will. His training was doubled, then tripled as their visits became more frequent, turning his body into a hardened mass of muscle that moved with agility and grace. Simply put; they turned him into a killing machine. Pain became nothing but an annoyance until there was little that would bring him down. He was transformed into something his mind shied away from, locking what little of his freedom he had left in a box, unobtainable to anyone, including himself.

And now he was back, the place he had dreamed about. Atlantis. It wasn't how he remembered it though, the static built up with each second as the city made itself known, almost overwhelming his mind. The pain in his head was steadily building as his nerves became over sensitized, causing him to be aware of every detail, the most shocking being the gun he held steady in his hand. The rage pouring out of him gave little doubt to the question of whether he would shoot, having no control to stop it. He could already feel his finger tense tighter on the trigger. The small part that still made up who he was seemed to pulse outwards, pushing against the walls that held him in. He followed the sight of the gun, wanting to see who he had square in his sights. His heart jolted at seeing who it was, the gun twitching slightly with the realization. _McKay._

_. . . .  
_

"Really? After all the crap this universe has put me through, you're going to shoot me?" His voice was steady, the indignation rising as he took a step forward. The little voice in his head, sounding scarily like a cross between his mother and Sheppard was yelling a t him to shut up. He couldn't seem to stop himself, his fear giving way to his mounting anger. Most people knew to walk away at this point, but Lorne wasn't thinking like most people. The bullet passed mere millimetres from his head, the heat of it causing his next step to falter. Lorne's blank face didn't change, bar the flash of warning in his eyes, piercing Rodney in place. He swallowed thickly, the bravo he had called upon fading.

Sheppard's voice had long since silenced in his ear and McKay recognized the need for it as the Colonel moved into position, hopefully covering Rodney's ass from his ex second in command. Lorne took another step forward, bringing himself just outside of being able to grab the stunned scientist. The gun was near enough for him to look directly down the barrel and McKay knew he would never forget that sight. A weapon, more so in Lorne's hands than others, Rodney had no doubts about it's ability to cause damage from this distance. More precisely, horribly bloody and painful damage. _Where the hell was Sheppard with those stunners?_

There was a reason that Rodney always kept to the busier hallways of Atlantis. Besides the fact it was the fastest and despite the daily occurrence of running into some of the more incompetent members of the expedition, McKay found he needed the energy and life any city seems to be full of. He would never consider himself a man who craved busy streets; no it was something else that drew him to the busier corridors of Atlantis. It was because the quieter, emptier ones reminded him too much of his time spent not only in Russia but also in Area 51. He had worked alone then, barely seeing another person but here it felt like someone was always there, watching his back and it was easy to begin to rely on it, even enjoy it. Here and now though he was overly aware of the only two people in the immediate area, him being one of them. Lorne hadn't moved since becoming dangerously close to violating Rodney's personal space and he couldn't help but grow a little more hopeful that the real Lorne was in there, fighting to get out.

Ignoring the narrowing of Lornes eyes, he took the smallest step forward, resulting in the gun grazing his forehead. His lungs, heart, head, everything seemed ready to explode as he looked directly at Evan, trying to think of the words to convey what needed to be said. This was not his area of expertise. Where was Teyla when you needed her? Hell, right now he would take Ronon. The two of them could knock each other unconscious. He gave himself a mental shake, trying to clear his head before Lorne decided to shoot it off.

It was at that moment that Rodney became aware of two things. One being that Lornes hand, no his whole body seemed to be shaking from the effort of not pulling the trigger. The second was the voice that was back in his ear, warning him that Sheppard was just around the corner, getting ready to take Lorne out and could he please not act like some sort of geeky Rambo and get himself shot.

His moment of relief was overshadowed dramatically by the way the shivering seemed to disappear as soon as John had spoken and it was then that he remembered the man holding the gun to his head had certain upgrades, some which they had yet to discover. He surged forward frantically, his mouth open to shout a warning to whoever was about to come around the corner. Lorne knew. He had heard everything. If Rodney hadn't figured it out then, he certainly did when Lornes arm moved up and around, moving over the top of his head and pointing instead at the adjoining corridor. There was another bang, deafening him even more than the last as he watched in horror as a body slid down the wall in front of him, a trail of blood staining the wall behind it.

In less than a second, McKay had gone from having hope, to trying not to throw up.

Lorne had shot someone.

. . . .

It hadn't taken long to put together the teams to go after Lorne. John wasn't surprised to see the members of the Majors old team had beaten him to the armoury, nor was he surprised to get the order of non-lethal force from the newly promoted Captain Reeds. With an eyebrow raised at the order from the lower officer, he nodded. As if he needed reminding of who it was out there. Choosing not to say anything, Sheppard quickly slipped on a vest and picked up his weapons. His hand hesitated for a second over his P-90, before squashing down his unease over this entire situation and resting the weapon comfortably in his arms. Looking up he met the eyes of each solider before him, the trust and determination in each of them reminding him of the man they were about to hunt down and capture.

"We all know what's at stake here. Major Lorne is one of us and right now he needs our help. Stick to your designated zones and keep an eye out for both Major Lorne and Doctor McKay. Knowing McKay he's a hostage and seconds away from being shot."

His flippant tone was barely covering his concern for Rodney, not having been able to get him to respond for the past ten minutes. After getting McKays suspected route from Zelenka he just knew Rodney had stumbled directly into Lornes path. Needing to organise the other teams –something, he realised with a start, that would normally form on his second in commands shoulders in a situation like this- Sheppard had sent Ronon and Teyla on ahead, having almost collided with them while running around a corner on his way to the armoury. Both had been briefed and taken it upon themselves to grab what gear them deemed necessary. With regular updates, he was able to follow their progress, Teyla doing most of the talking as neither Ronon nor himself were big on talking when friends got into trouble. Not saying that Teyla preferred sitting back and doing nothing but she had been raised a negotiator and did it very well, having talked the team out of trouble more times than he could count.

His steps were light as he lead Reed and Coughlin down the first hallway. Each of them had their Wraith stunners up and ready, the more deadly weapons clipped to the front of their vests, hopefully not to be used on this mission. They moved systematically, clearing each room they came across before moving onto the next one. It was slow work but John was not willing to make a mistake with this one, especially with McKay still unaccounted for. He glanced back to take in the expressions of the two men watching his back and vice versa. He had a moment of doubt about their ability to do what might become necessary if Lorne fought back. He would take him down if he had to but hoped to god that the Wraith stunners would do their jobs. Both Reed and Coughlin had been on Earth at the time of Lorne and McKay's disappearance, having been granted leave to visit family. Both had plenty of reasons to go and Lorne had known how much it would mean to the two younger men to get back home. Yet still they had hesitated, not wanting to leave their CO by himself. It had taken Lorne threatening to stick them with scientist sitting duty again to get them on the Deadalus home and although they had been grateful at the time Sheppard knew they both harboured guilt over not staying.

When the search for Lorne had been shrunk back to almost nothing Stargate Command had ordered Sheppard to appoint a new second in command or they would. He had handed the assignment to Major Teldy while reassigning Reed and Coughlin to her team. None of them had been particularly happy with the move but after three fights had been broken up involving the three they seemed to reach a peaceful understanding and while the team still didn't have the same camaraderie as the old SGA-2 had, they were starting to work well. Now things were blowing up in their faces yet again.

Sheppard signalled for them to continue onwards, knowing they were getting closer with each step. The three soldiers seemed to tense as one, the sound of a voice drifting to meet them. Sheppard cursed as he recognised McKay's voice. Did the man going looking for trouble? At least he's still alive and in good enough shape to be making that much noise. A silent Rodney was a lot more worrisome than a loud one. Holding up his hand to pause the two following him, Sheppard inched his way forward. He kept to the wall, wanting to stay as hidden as possible. As he stuck his head out slightly, he was met with a terrifying sight.

The sight of Lorne holding a gun that close to Rodney's head, made Sheppard blanch. He knew that Lorne wasn't in control, had seen the aftermath of his attacks. However seeing it now made it all the more real and all the more worrying. The slightest thing could set him off and with Rodney in the middle; he wasn't willing to take any chances. It took all of his self control though, not to jump out and shoot Lorne in the back with the stunner. There was too much of a chance that the shock would just piss Lorne off even more or getting stunned would cause an automatic reaction and end up pulling the trigger by accident. He blocked the mental image that was trying to push into his mind of Rodney, lying on the ground, bleeding.

Pulling back, he hoped to hell he was making the right decision as he informed Reed and Coughlin on what he had seen. The two men nodded grimly, both realising the gravity of the situation as quickly as Sheppard had hoped.

"So what do you want to do? We don't have a lot of time and I really don't want to take the chance of the Major shooting Doctor McKay" Coughlin paused, a pained look appearing on his face as he continued. "Although I hate to say it, Major Lorne would never forgive himself if something happened to McKay. He... He would want us to stop him before that happened."

Beside him Reed was nodding, although by his frown, Sheppard knew he was no happier with the situation than they were. John nodded, his thoughts having been following the same line as theirs. He wanted their input though. A team, especially one that spent as much time in combat situations as they did on Atlantis, created a bond that was both strong and dependent. You had to know what the others were thinking to be able to work well together and John knew that both his team and Lorne's did just that. If anyone knew what Lorne would be thinking now, it would be them. It took him only a seconds delay before he realised that the Lorne out there would be as different from the one they had come to know over the past few years as any of them could imagine.

"Alright, I agree that we don't have a lot of time and McKay is an unknown we have to take into consideration. I think our best bet is still to stun him as soon as possible. There is the smallest chance that he might recognise us but I don't want to have to rely on that. He's more likely to fire at us than talk to us. So I want you two to make your way around to the corridor on the left side so we can come at him from both sides. If you see an opening, take it. I don't think we'll get many chances here so let's take the first one we see. You both ready?"

Two short nods are the only answer he receives before Reed and Coughlin turned and hurried down another corridor. He watched them until they were no longer in sight before turning back towards where he knew McKay and Lorne were. His fingers tapped impatiently on the handle of the weapon in his hands. What he would give for this to be over.

His personal file had numerous statements, commending him for his quick thinking in tough situations, stating that although he was a hot-head, he always put the lives of his men above anything else. When the eerie silence he had been waiting in was shattered by the sound of a gunshot, every rational though left him. His body stiffened, his face becoming a mask of horror as the implications pushed their way through his stunned mind. Lorne had a gun… Lorne had Rodney…

Sheppard blanched, shaking his head clear. He didn't need his imagination giving himself nightmares. Real life did that for him just as well. As quietly as he could, he stalked forward, head poking around the corner. His knees almost gave out under him as he saw Rodney, looking considerably pale and shaken but not a mark on him. He took in both McKay and Lorne's position, the closeness of the weapon and the way Evans hand shook as he held the gun to McKay's head. His eyes drifted past it all to focus on the wall behind Rodney. The bullet hole stood out sharply to his mind against the familiar Ancient design. Frowning, he couldn't help but wonder if the miss had been deliberate or if the Majors shaking hands had been the cause. He slipped back down the hall, just enough that he wouldn't be seen or heard to wait for confirmation from Reed and Coughlin were in position. Hoping that waiting wasn't about to get one of his best friends killed, Sheppard realised that McKay still had his radio. He quickly ran through what he had seen on Lorne. No radio, he was sure.

"Sir, we're in position. Just waiting for your say so."

Sheppard paused, thinking everything through one last time. Making a decision he activated his radio.

"McKay, it's Sheppard. I'm just around the corner with Reed and Coughlin on the opposite side. We're about to come in with stunners so be ready to duck. I don't know what the hell you've been thinking but can you please stand back and stop acting like some over geeked Rambo and try not to get shot."

With a quieter order of "Go" for the two soldiers waiting on the other side of the corridor, he moved forward. Pushing off the wall and turning the corner he stepped out into the open with his stunner raised.

He barely had time to take in what he was seeing before a familiar white hot pain his him, the force of it pushing him back against the wall. The shocking realisation that he had just been shot was quickly overtaken by the weakness in his legs. They crumbled under him, his back sliding down the wall as his mind worked through what had happened. He's been shot. Lorne had shot him. His eyes shifted from McKay's pained face to Lorne's blank one. He heard the sound of Wraith stunners and watched in mild amazement as they enveloped Lorne's body in a blue light before disappearing. Blinking sluggishly now, Sheppard watched as Lorne seemed to brush off the shots, anger now lining his face. Everything seemed to fade out just as he felt someone press on his wounded shoulder. There was a flash of a familiar red light before he lost the battle to stay awake and they slid shut. John welcomed the darkened oblivion that followed.

* * *

**A/N: Ok thats it for now! Hopefully that cliffhanger won't send you all chasing after me. I always had a plan for someone to get shot and Sheppard is just so easy to hurt so... yeah. Keep an eye out for the next chapter and hopefully you enjoyed this one. Let me know! Reviews make me uber happy!  
**


End file.
